kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Zauberspiegel
Der Zauberspiegel ist ein Spiegel, indem eine gequälte Seele, auch bekannt als der ' Geist des Zauberspiegels ' enthalten ist. Dieser befindet sich im Besitz der bösen Königin und gibt dieser Rat und beantwortet wahrheitsgetreu jede ihrer Fragen, wobei die am häufigsten gestellte Frage lautet, "Spieglein Spieglein an der Wand, wer ist die schönste im ganzen Land?". Aussehen Der Zauberspiegel sieht von seinem äußeren Erscheinungsbild her, einer Theatermaske bzw. einer venezianischen Karnevalsmaske, welche die Physiognomie eines menschlichen Gesichts innehat ähnlich. Diese Maske ist im Stirnbereich, sowie an der langen angedeuteten Nase und um die angedeutete Augenpartie in einem blau-lila Farbton gehalten. Die Augen selber sind eine leere Höhle sowie das innere des Mundes. Der Farbton der Lippen ist in einem blassen rötlichen Farbton gehalten, während der Rest der Maske weiß-grün getönt ist. Die Kanten dieser Maske, als auch deren innerer Bereich, sind schwarz getönt. Persönlichkeit Der Geist des Zauberspiegels ist von seiner Natur her nicht auf Böses aus, eher ist er ein gehorsamer Diener, der das tun wird, dass ihm aufgetragen wird. Es scheint auch wenig oder gar keine Emotionen zu haben, was durch den teilnahmslosen, eintönigen Ton in seiner Stimme betont wird. Trotz seiner Loyalität zur Königin, hat er ihre Anordnungen, betreffs Terras Tötung abgelehnt, als ihm dies befohlen wurde. Er lehnte diesen Befehl ab, mit der Begründung, dass es nur auf Fragen antworten könne. Allerdings wird er später von der bösen Königin mit einem Elixier dazu gezwungen. Der Geist hat auch die ungewöhnliche Tendenz, in Reimen zu sprechen. Berichte Bericht auf-/zuklappen Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts χ'' Die Macht des Zauberspiegels wurde vom Buch der Prophezeiungen in die Medaille des Zauberspiegels geleitet. thumb|left|200px|Die Königin fragt den Zauberspiegel, wer die Schönste von allen ist. In der Welt Zwergenwald fragt die Königin den Geist des Zauberspiegels, wer die schönste Person in ihrem Land ist, doch es wird ihr mitgeteilt, dass sie in ihrer Schönheit von Schneewittchen übertroffen wurde. Als die Königin in dem Glauben zum Spiegel zurückkehrt, dass ihr Jäger Schneewittchen getötet hat, teilt der Geist des Zauberspiegels ihr mit, dass sie ausgetrickst wurde und dass der Jäger ihr nur ein Schweineherz überbracht hatte. ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' Der Zauberspiegel kommt erstmals in Terras Geschichte vor. Die böse Königin fragt ihren Helfer, wer die Schönste im ganzen Land sei, was er mit "Schneewittchen" beantwortet. Dies erzürnt die böse Königin so sehr, dass sie Terra anbietet ihren Spiegel zu benutzen um Meister Xehanort zu finden, wenn er ihr dafür Schneewittchens Herz brächte. Er ist nicht fähig so etwas zu tun und sagt der Königin, dass sie, im Gegensatz zu Schneewittchen, viel Dunkelheit in ihrem Herzen hätte, woraufhin sie dem Zauberspiegel befiehlt Terra zu töten. Da er allerdings nur Fragen beantworten kann, wirft sie einen Zaubertrank auf ihn, welcher ihn in einen Unversierten verwandelt, um Terra in sich aufzusaugen und ihn zu bekämpfen. Jedoch wird dieser von Terra besiegt und er erscheint dann bei der Königin und fordert sie auf den Spiegel zu fragen, wo Meister Xehanort ist. Nachdem ihm der Spiegel erzählt, dass sich Meister Xehanort in der Welt Schlüsselschwertfriedhof befindet, bedankt sich Terra bei ihm und verlässt ihn. Nachdem die Königin das Schloss verlassen hat und Schneewittchen mit einem vergifteten Apfel verflucht hat, wagt sich Aqua in die Kammer ihres Palasts, um Hinweise zu finden, die den Fluch aufheben. Sie trifft dann auf den Geist des Zauberspiegels und er zieht sie auch in sein Reich, aber Aqua unterwirft auch den Geist, der dann den Tod der Königin und seine eigene Freiheit verkündet und er verschwindet dann in Vergessenheit, ohne Aqua irgendwelche Hinweise zu geben. ''Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage-'' Sobald die Welt Zwergenwald in das Reich der Dunkelheit fällt, wird der Zauberspiegel mitgeführt. Es scheint jedoch, dass der Geist nicht länger im Spiegel lebt. Der Spiegel selbst scheint vom dunklen Reich manipuliert zu werden. Aqua findet den Spiegel in der Nähe von Schneewittchens Glassarg, nachdem sie es in den zehn Jahren, in denen sie gefangen war, vergessen hat. Als sie dann den Spiegel berührt, wird sie durch ihr eigenes Spiegelbild wieder in das Reich des Zauberspiegels (die innere Welt) hineingezogen. Mehrere Exemplare des Zauberspiegels stehlen das Spiegelbild von Aqua und erzeugen Phantom Aqua. Aqua besiegt mehrere Kopien von Phantom Aqua und entkommt schließlich der inneren Welt. Fähigkeiten :Hauptartikel: Der Geist des Zauberspiegels Der Geist des Zauberspiegels ist ein flinker Kämpfer, der seine Gegner auf Distanz zu ihm hält, indem er Feuerbälle aus seinem Mund abfeuert. Er benutzt zu seinem Vorteil die Spiegelwelt, indem er Replikas erschafft, die seine Gegner verwirren und angreifen. Er kann auch horizontal über den Boden gleiten, indem er Spiegelreflexionen seiner selbst erschafft, ausgehend von seiner letzten Position, um dann Schaden an seinem Gegner zuzufügen. Weblinks Kategorie:Neutrale Charaktere